usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 4 - 01/11/2013
22:12:16 Raymond: *He walks into the cafeteria, glancing around in a confused manner as he adjusts his glasses- Where are the rest of the students...? I just don't really understand this at all.. 22:12:55 Rin: The heck's going on? well whatever, cafeteria right? *makes his way to the cafeteria* 22:12:58 Serenity: *She awakens in the class room, looking at the screen. she raises an eyebrow at the message, wondering what it's about. She shrugs her shoulders, trying not to think too much about it and skips to the cafeteria- 22:13:36 Nobu: *Walking into the cafeteria, she looks around with wide, bulging eyes at the scene unfolding around her* 22:13:40 Nobu: Hello there 22:14:35 Beatrice: *She awakes in the classroom, sighing as the message reads over. She soon gets on her way to navigate to the cafeteria. Hearing voices she walks into the room, glancing at her classmates, clearing her throat.* Uhm... Hello? 22:14:43 Trevor: *Saunters into the room* Ugh why are there so many girls here. Tch... 22:14:56 Nobu: Is there something wrong, sir~? 22:15:16 Raymond: *turns to face Nobu after hearing her* Hello-AAGH! Umm... h-hello there... who might you be..? 22:15:31 Nobu: Again, is there something wrong? 22:15:34 Serenity: Hellllo everyone! *she jumps excitedly, waving her magic stick in the air* 22:15:35 Rin: *eventually finds the cafeteria* jeez, would it kill ‘em to put up signs in this place? 22:15:40 Nobu: I'm Yoshida Nobu, and you are? 22:15:58 Raymond: N-Nothing wrong at all~ Ahh I'm Raymond. Raymond Rutherford! Pleasure to meet you, Miss~ 22:15:59 Nobu: Ramon? 22:16:00 | Edited 22:16:21 Beatrice: *Sighs, looking towards Trevor.* Surely this should be to your favour? 22:16:07 Raymond: R-RAYMOND! Not Ramen.. 22:16:21 Rin: Hey guys! you're my classmates right? 22:16:37 CaitiCatCaitlinC - DR Louise Peters: *peaks head in cafeteria and walks in slowly* Is this the rest of you then...? 22:16:39 Nobu: I will be sure to talk to you more.....Ramen. 22:16:50 Raymond: I-It's Raymond, actually..! 22:17:01 Rin: dude you're name's ramen? Nice! 22:17:08 Gem & Ini: ~Inirgo~ Eh? Wh-what's going on? Gem, Gem, something is happening.. ~Gemalli~ Nnn.. Hmm? *awakening* Ini? What's up? ~Ini~ We need to head to the cafeteria? Something about meeting everyone there? ~Gem~ ???? Well, alright? I mean, if we don't know, maybe someone else does? They both get up, gather themselves, then walk to the cafeteria 22:17:11 Raymond: RAYMOND! Not.. not Ramen..! 22:17:31 Nobu: Laymen? 22:17:43 Rin: i'm Rin ;) great to meet you dudes 22:17:45 Trevor: Are you deaf or something woman? 22:17:58 Raymond: Ramen! I-I mean Lay- I mean... *sighs* Raymond 22:18:10 Nobu: No, but I'm riddled with misfortune, hue hue 22:18:33 Beatrice: *Rolls her eyes, standing towards the side.* Why are we even here? Waking up in a classroom leaves much to be desired for any sort of academical institute. I find it odd how the rest of you are forgetting this. 22:18:51 Beatrice: Or dismissing it, however you put it. 22:19:00 Mizuki: *Mizuki flings open the door to the cafeteria, arms at her side, looking side to side, looking not too pleased. Scowling at everyone she opened her mouth, to shout into the room.* Alright! Who the fuck are you guys and what is going on! 22:19:07 Gem & Ini: ~G~ !! Well, hello there, young lady. ~I~ Hi! Hello there, yes. *a small smile adorns his face* ~G~ The pleasure's all ours, lil' lady. I'm Gemalli, this here is my brother, Inirgo. ~I~ Or just Gem and Ini for short! ~G~ Any idea what's going- 22:19:17 | Edited 22:19:23 Gem & Ini: ~G~ WHOA NOW, someone let loose the cannon! 22:19:32 CaitiCatCaitlinC - DR Louise Peters: *assumes that she proably has entered the right room and takes a seat, looking round the room. she then looks to Mizuki* Oh! That was brash. I'm Louise...? 22:19:42 Nobu: None of us seem to have a clue as of yet *She smiles lightly* 22:19:48 Rin: looks like more people are showing up 22:19:58 Serenity: Hey yall! My names Serenity! Pleased to meet you! 22:20:02 Nobu: Might you have any suggestions, friend? *Turns to Trevor* 22:20:03 Beatrice: My, my, how aggressive. Perhaps you should take into account that none of us have any idea of why we're here. *She glances condescendingly to the loud girl.* 22:20:21 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Showing up, more like going to break the fucking room down at this rate. ~I~ Gem! ~G~ Language, language, right, sorry. 22:20:44 Nobu: Everyone here is so lively… 22:21:22 Trevor: You are all so fucking dull. 22:21:24 Rin: I'm liking all this energy 22:21:33 Rin: hahahahaha! 22:21:34 Nobu: Dull? I guess so 22:21:37 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Mmm! It's like a show in here, ah, Rin! Rin, right? 22:21:40 Raymond: *He groans a little and adjusts his glasses as he dives his hand into his pocket but gasps a little- Huh..? My notes.. my schedule for my tutoring.. gone?! 22:21:56 Trevor: You, yeah, deaf woman. 22:21:59 Nobu: Sorry about that *She looms over him with a gloomy smile* 22:22:07 Mizuki: Hmph... *She smiles, crossing her arms, deep blue eyes squinting and almost glaring at everyone* Pardon my manners, but I just need to make myself heard is all. Not to demean anyone here but I'm probably better than any of you so I need to let you all know i'm here. 22:22:14 Trevor: I'm hungry. 22:22:20 Louise: Maybe once we know how many are here, we should look around in groups? Then we can figure out whats going on and get to know a few on a better level!*looks at Raymond then checks her pockets* And where is my phone....? 22:22:30 Nobu: That's a terrible curse, friend 22:22:38 Trevor: Oh a woman thinks she's better than me. Ha! 22:22:46 Nobu: But it seems we are infact standing in a cafetieria 22:22:48 Nobu: Where there is food 22:22:53 Trevor: Yes, get me some. 22:22:55 Raymond: *He looks to Louise and approaches her* Is some of your things missing too, Miss? 22:23:06 Nobu: Are you requesting my services? 22:23:10 Rin: Hey! my phone's gone too! and i'm starving! anyone know where the kitchen is? 22:23:21 Beatrice: Better than any of us? My, darling that is certainly some ego you have. Unfortunately for you, you've made yourself heard but your impression leaves much to be desired. Young ladies are to be seen, not heard by shouting in such a boisterious, vulgar manner. 22:23:29 Trevor: Yes whatever the fuck that means. Just get me something to eat girl! 22:23:36 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Hoooooly... *lowers voice* Jesus christ, Ini, it's like we're in the middle of a circus.. ~I~ Aw, it's not so bad, Gem. At least we're not alone in all of this. 22:23:37 Louise: *nods frantically and checks herself over again* I'm missing my phone. It's not in all my usual places! 22:23:41 Gem & Ini: ~G~ .... That's right! 22:23:51 Nobu: Well, I require payment by cash 22:23:55 Nobu: And your undying love 22:23:57 Mizuki: *She shoots the scruffy boy a glare* Oh? You think otherwise? Well then, prove me wrong! 22:23:58 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Does anyone know as to what's going on? About the message or anything?? 22:24:12 Trevor: My phone is missing too. I will smack the bitch who took it! 22:24:18 Serenity: Did everyone else see that cute kitty on the screen!? 22:24:23 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Can't really have a show without knowing what's the routine, you know. 22:24:31 Felix: *walks in, arm and arm with someone who looks quite similar* 22:24:34 Yuki: *walks in arm and arm with someone who looks quite similar* 22:24:38 Trevor: I don't see you being anything special. You're just a girl. 22:24:51 Raymond: D-Don't worry! I'll make sure to deal with this.. I'll find out what's going on, mark my words! 22:25:00 Mizuki: *She also turns to the girl in the corner* I would also like to see you prove otherwise too... by the looks of you i'm not sure you're up to it but... 22:25:12 Nobu: I can ballance a spoon on my nose 22:25:19 Trevor: No one cares. 22:25:21 Nobu: Am I special now? 22:25:23 Felix: Oh my, isn't this strange? Everyone else seems to be gathered here as well my dearest sibling! 22:25:25 Nobu: Oh dear 22:25:26 Trevor: No. 22:25:46 Yuki: It is indeed such a strange situation! One can only wonder what is going on here! 22:25:49 Louise: *nods again, taking an instant trust and liking to the boy, smiling a little* I'm sure I've just drpped it or something, but thank you~! 22:25:50 Serenity: Wow look! *points to the two that just walked in* Strange looking people! 22:25:53 Nobu: A single tear has departed from my tear duct 22:25:58 Gem & Ini: ~G~ That's what I'm saying, uhh.. 22:26:12 Monoleo Mastermind: Right that's it. This is just fucking depressing. 22:26:18 Nobu: *She looks to the ceiling* quoth the raven 22:26:26 Rin: wha? depressing?... 22:26:27 Gem & Ini: ~G~ What's your name? You, the one that pointed out what's up. 22:26:35 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Gem! 22:26:39 Beatrice: *She sighs, backing off some, soon turning her attention to the front.* 22:26:41 Monoleo Mastermind: *Standing on the middle chair of the cafeteria stands Monoleo in all his glory* 22:26:42 Louise: W-What the hell is that? That cat thing. 22:26:43 Gem & Ini: ~G~ ?? Wait what the- 22:26:44 Raymond: Oh it's no bother at all~ I'll find it for you, don't worry! *looks up at the ceiling and raises a brow* Huh..? Whp's speaking? 22:26:47 Rin: ugh.... 22:26:48 Felix: who could that strange cat be, dearest sibling? 22:26:51 Nobu: Oh, a cuddly toy 22:26:55 Mizuki: *She glanced to the front* 22:27:02 Monoleo Mastermind: Welcome welcome one and- I AM NOT A CUDDLY TOY. 22:27:04 Nobu: I have something to sleep beside me now 22:27:06 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Is that a prop? 22:27:10 Nobu: And fill the void in my dreams 22:27:12 Mizuki: What is this fucking thing... 22:27:14 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Seems like one disfigured prop to me. 22:27:19 Trevor: What the fuck are you? 22:27:30 Rin: kinda looks like some one from a comic or something 22:27:35 Beatrice: Seems like a sort of animal plush? But.. Speaking? 22:27:42 Monoleo Mastermind: Welcome to your new life. In this school. 22:27:48 Monoleo Mastermind: NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP. 22:28:01 Serenity: Waaah it's the adorable kitty! *runs up to monoleo and strokes his head* 22:28:01 Beatrice: New.. Life? That's ridiculous. 22:28:06 Raymond: New life..? In the school..? 22:28:08 Mizuki: Wow, rude much? You better know who you're talking to... 22:28:19 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Oh my god. 22:28:23 Nobu: Would everyone like to calm down for a minute? 22:28:28 Monoleo Mastermind: I am Monoleo. Your headmas- *It punches Serenity* 22:28:30 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Uhm, lady, miss! I don't think that's a good idea! 22:28:33 Felix: Oh my, the cat has an attitude how adorable 22:28:38 Gem & Ini: ~I~ AH! 22:28:40 Monoleo Mastermind: WITHOUT FURTHER INTERUPTION. 22:28:43 Serenity: H-hey! What was that for! 22:28:45 Rin: this whole thing is out of whack! who the hell is this thing? 22:28:49 Mizuki: *Huffs and crosses her arms* whatever... 22:28:50 Gem & Ini: ~I~ *goes to check up on Serenity* 22:28:55 | Edited 22:29:01 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Ack, Ini! 22:28:57 Yuki: Ahaha! What a funny little cat! 22:28:57 Monoleo Mastermind: SHUT UP AND STAND THERE AND LISTEN TO ME. 22:29:00 Monoleo Mastermind: YOU LITTLE SHITS. 22:29:08 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Are you okay? 22:29:12 Beatrice: Tch. How vulgar. 22:29:12 Serenity: *puffs her cheeks out, holding where he punched her- 22:29:21 Trevor: Someone's a little bipolar... 22:29:31 Felix: *puts a hand over yuki's mouth* 22:29:36 Rin: pretty bossy ain't he? 22:29:49 Monoleo Mastermind: The rules here are pretty simple. 22:30:08 Monoleo Mastermind: Starting in a few days, you will ALL be given motives. 22:30:25 Monoleo Mastermind: When that happens you're free to FUCKING KILL SOMEONE. 22:30:29 Louise: K-Kill each other?! 22:30:33 Nobu: Oh 22:30:35 Rin: say what? 22:30:37 Gem & Ini: ~G~ WHAT?! 22:30:38 Monoleo Mastermind: Yes. Kill each other. 22:30:39 Serenity: Killing is bad! 22:30:42 Nobu: Such is my luck 22:30:43 Gem & Ini: ~I~ K-Kill? 22:30:47 Rin: you're kidding right?! 22:30:52 Monoleo Mastermind: That is this game of school and despair. 22:30:54 Mizuki: Kill? Pfft, yeah right. 22:31:05 Mizuki: This is all some kind of joke! 22:31:05 Beatrice: Hmph. What an ill-tasted prank. 22:31:07 Monoleo Mastermind: When a murder is committed. 22:31:08 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Nuh-uh, nope, not going to happen. 22:31:15 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Nope, nope, there's no way. 22:31:15 Serenity: I, Super High School level Magical Girl Serenity will not let anyone kill each other! 22:31:19 Raymond: This is no game! This is a school! Education! No games, and certainly no killing games! That's unacceptable! 22:31:21 Nobu: Everyone, please be quiet for a second 22:31:28 Nobu: I would like to hear what is going on 22:31:33 Monoleo Mastermind: SHUT. 22:31:35 Monoleo Mastermind: UP. 22:31:37 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Killing's against the- 22:31:43 Gem & Ini: ~I~ '^' !! 22:32:04 Felix: *giggles* murder you say? 22:32:04 Yuki: *giggles* murder you say? 22:32:05 Monoleo Mastermind: I AM IN CHARGE HERE AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY AND I SAY SHUT THE FUCK UP. 22:32:17 Nobu: Ew 22:32:25 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Tch.. 22:32:33 Raymond: *He groans a little and looks at the cat with a small glare* 22:32:40 Rin: If there's one thing i hate it's someone telling me what to do 22:32:45 Gem & Ini: ~G~ *looks over to Ini* ... ~I~ .... *nods and stays silent* 22:33:04 Trevor: I'm so fucking done. 22:33:05 Raymond: A school is suppose to be a safe haven for young people to come and learn! Not go and get killed! 22:33:21 Gem & Ini: ~G~ *ahem* 22:33:25 Trevor: I want to go home. I'm going home. 22:33:26 Rin: i'm with four eyes! 22:33:35 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Look, mister... Mister black cat or whatever. 22:33:42 Monoleo Mastermind: SHUT UP. 22:33:48 Nobu: It doesn't look like it, sir *Points to the plates on the windows* 22:33:51 Monoleo Mastermind: I'M EXPLAINING THE RULES. 22:34:00 Gem & Ini: ~G~ what? I was just going to ask if you could elaborate. 22:34:01 Monoleo Mastermind: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP. 22:34:07 Monoleo Mastermind: SHUT. 22:34:09 | Edited 22:34:26 Gem & Ini: (( Brb )) 22:34:12 Monoleo Mastermind: UP. 22:34:15 Nobu: ((Okay yeah, everyone shut up for a moment)) 22:34:15 Beatrice: Please do shut up and let it elaborate. 22:34:23 Monoleo Mastermind: *The Monoleo explodes* 22:34:40 Trevor: Well that was fun while it lasted. 22:34:41 Raymond: *he flinches and then blinks several times* Is that it...? 22:34:45 Louise: This is fucked up... 22:34:59 Monoleo Mastermind: *Immediately to be replaced by another* 22:35:03 Rin: dude did that guy just explode?! 22:35:11 Monoleo Mastermind: Are you done talking? 22:35:12 Raymond: I have to go, I have students to tutor- Ahh geez it's still here..! 22:35:13 Monoleo Mastermind: Good. 22:35:34 Rin: for real?! 22:35:36 Monoleo Mastermind: As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. 22:35:42 Mizuki: Ugh... 22:35:55 Keiko: *runs in panting* OK, I'M HERE 22:36:05 Monoleo Mastermind: When a murder is committed you will be given 24 hours to investigate and question as you want! 22:36:08 Keiko: S-SORRY 22:36:15 Felix: Oh my look, so late to the party 22:36:20 Rin: took ya long enough dude 22:36:22 Monoleo Mastermind: Then, a trial will be held!! 22:36:29 Raymond: Th-this is all wrong! 22:36:32 Monoleo Mastermind: And youcwi 22:36:35 Monoleo Mastermind: Will. 22:36:39 Monoleo Mastermind: Get to decide. 22:36:45 Monoleo Mastermind: Who killed your classmate. 22:37:04 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupupupu~ That's when the despair sets in! 22:37:08 Raymond: We shouldn't be killing and having trials on each other's murders! This is sick! 22:37:10 Beatrice: I understand, so, somewhat like a jury-type trial? *She smirks.* 22:37:17 Mizuki: *Looks to the late girl* Wow, you were late to all this, how useless... 22:37:26 Monoleo Mastermind: Yes, like that. 22:37:31 Monoleo Mastermind: And I am the judge. 22:37:35 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Trials ain't my thing, though. That's not what I was destined to be. 22:37:40 Nobu: Why can't I be the judge? 22:37:42 Rin: dude! this is totally wrong! 22:37:51 Serenity: Aint no one murdering on my watch! 22:37:54 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Gem! 22:37:55 Keiko: WELL I...ugh....nevermind 22:37:58 Felix: Now now! Being late doesn't make you useless, just bad at reading the time! 22:38:01 Monoleo Mastermind: If you catch the killer in his tracks, then that person WILL BE EXECUTED. 22:38:05 Gem & Ini: ~G~ And what kind of fucked up trial is it that we have to- WHAT 22:38:10 Gem & Ini: ~I~ ?! 22:38:11 Louise: EXECUTED?! 22:38:22 Nobu: Oh nelly 22:38:22 Monoleo Mastermind: If you fail, then you will ALL be executed. 22:38:22 Yuki: In which way would they be executed? 22:38:23 Rin: seriously?! 22:38:27 Raymond: No one should be the judge, Nobu! This shouldn't be happening! And mark my words, cat thing, I'll find out what's going on and stop all this! 22:38:31 Mizuki: You didn't miss much late girl, just some big joke. 22:38:36 Monoleo Mastermind: Except the murderer of course. 22:38:37 Rin: DUDE! 22:38:46 Monoleo Mastermind: They go FREE! 22:38:48 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Alright, you listen here and you listen good! I may not know how the court works but I definitely KNOW that that right there is fify shades of fucked up! 22:38:54 Keiko: the name is Keiko thank you very much... 22:39:10 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Just why are you doing this to us? What's your motive? What do you get from this? 22:39:14 Nobu: Keiko, what a lovely name, friend 22:39:18 Monoleo Mastermind: So, to simplify, KILL YOUR FRIENDS AND GRADUATE, or WAIT AND DIE. 22:39:20 Mizuki: *Shrugs* Fine, Keiko. 22:39:29 Gem & Ini: ~G~ What, do you get off of the fact that you want to see all of us suffer, is that it?! 22:39:31 Louise: oh my god... 22:39:34 Keiko: thank you 22:39:45 Raymond: No one will be killing and I'll make sure of that! We're all like a family here, and we'll protect each other I'm sure! And all get out together! No killing, and no trials 22:39:49 Monoleo Mastermind: Oh, and one last thing... 22:39:56 Monoleo Mastermind: I'm always watching. 22:39:56 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Gem! ~G~ No, ain't nobody going to be threatened by each other! 22:40:00 Gem & Ini: ~G~ W-We came too far! 22:40:02 Felix: Look Yuki! Don't you think the late girl is quite the beauty? 22:40:11 Nobu: Are you watching our rooms? 22:40:14 Louise: Yeah! We can just bond like a family of sorts! 22:40:16 Nobu: Because that's important to me 22:40:16 Monoleo Mastermind: SEE YOU ALL FOR YOUR NEW MOTIVES. 24 HOURS TO GO! 22:40:18 Gem & Ini: ~G~ To just THROW our lives awya like this for your SICK enjoyment! 22:40:25 Rin: that's creepy! you're gonna be watching us the ENTIRE time?! 22:40:32 Keiko: *blushes* w-well....I ain't that much of a sight 22:40:34 Monoleo Mastermind: *Like a flash, the Monoleo has disappeared* 22:40:43 Mizuki: I'm getting out of here, this joke has gone on long enough. I have a perfect day ahead of me and i'm going to live it to my fullest. Come find me if you feel like you want to talk~ 22:40:43 Gem & Ini: ~G~ NO! 22:40:47 Yuki: Ah! Indeed! Such beauty that people like us yearn for!! 22:40:51 Rin: huh?! where'd he go! 22:40:58 Gem & Ini: Gem rushes to inspect where Monoleo disappeared 22:41:01 Nobu: Shall we introduce one another? 22:41:09 Keiko: sure why not 22:41:15 Louise: Introductions sound ike a good idea... 22:41:20 Nobu: Okay, lets take this slowly then 22:41:21 Raymond: Y-Yes Nobu that sounds like a fine idea. Get to know one another first before we work together 22:41:28 Gem & Ini: ~G~ No, there's no trapdoor.. What the fuck, how in the hell did he escape? 22:41:31 Rin: yeah! might as well, yo dudes! I'm Rin! 22:41:38 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Gem, stop. Please.. 22:41:40 Gem & Ini: ~G~ ... 22:41:53 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Y-Yeah, introductions sounds like a.. Like a good thing right now.. S-Sure.. 22:45:04 Raymond: Alright. My name is Raymond Rutherford. I'm a Super Highschool Level Tutor and I'm here to make sure everyone stays safe and sound. Don't worry everyone, we'll get out of this... whatever this is... 22:46:14 Trevor: I'm Trevor Grimes. I'm a super high school level godmod. Don't talk to me. 22:47:41 Beatrice: *Soft sigh.* My name is Beatrice Arslovskaya. Super high school level lawyer. A pleasure to make the acquaintance of all of you. *She gives a small polite bow to her classmates, wearing a grumpy expression.* 22:50:16 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Ah, uhm.. Gemalli Astro, Super High School Magician. This here is my brother, uhm.. ~I~ Gem, breathe. Keep cool. Gem heaves out a long sigh, and like that the anxiety seemed to have left his body. ~G~ Gemalli Astro, part of the Cirque de Starswirl. I duo with my brother here, Inirgo. We've worked pretty hard to get here, and I'll be damned if we can't make it out alive. All of us, we worked too hard to just throw our futures away. It's nice to meet you all... And I hope that we both can somehow make you smile, because that's what we do! ~I~ Yep! That's right! We'll make all of these bad times disappear. *nods* I'm Inirgo, call me Ini. You can call my brother Gem. It's a pleasure to meet all of you, although I wish the circumstance would be better. I guess now the baton should be passed, yes? *with his staff, Ini conjures a lovely blue rose, and passes it on to the next one who will speak* For you, *he says with a soft smile* 22:55:17 Mizuki: *grimly takes the party favor, glaring at the boy* Thhhhaaaanks... *She rolls her eyes. And chucks the Rose over her shoulder* I'm Mizuki Hidaka, SHSL Diver. I'm not going to lie to you, i'm pretty exceptional at what I do and i'm damn near certain none of you can do it better. I've always been good. I've never had an off day, not once. So i'm better than all of you in that respect. But i'm sure you're all perfect in your own way, with a similar track record to me. If you can prove that, then you have my seal of quality! Feel honoured assholes! *She curtsies and looks to Keiko, smirking* 22:57:44 Keiko: *sighs* s'up, I'm Keiko Aida, Super High School Level Fujoshi....I have a large following for my yaoi doujins and...yeah....I guess I'll have fun here *looks to the next person* 22:59:07 Yuki: Hello everyone! *Curtsies and gestures to Felix* This is my dearest sibling Felix! The best at writing horror novels! 23:00:11 Felix: Why thank you! *bows and gestures to yuki* And this is my dearest sibling Yuki! The absolute best at illustrating those novels! 23:03:22 Louise: Uh...I'm Louise Peters. SHSL Linguist. I'm German born, so excuse the accent. It's lovely to meet you all and I hope to get to know you all well! *grins brightly and relaxes into the environment, forgetting the previous annoucement for a moment* 23:06:29 Serenity: *She grins, jumping up on to the table. She puts one hand on her waist, holding her other arm up, her magic stick in her hand* IIIIII am Serenety! *moves her arm straight out infront of her* Super High school level Magical girl! *She giggles, doing a little twirl, ending with a cute V sign over her eye with her tongue sticking out* I am here to protect you all from the forces of evil! 23:09:28 Rin: Hey Guys! :D i'm Rin! the SHSL Cartoonist, I know all of ya are probably freaking out right now but don't lose hope! Cause we're all gonna survive and get outta here! You can count on it! *star winks and flashes a thumbs up* 23:11:26 Chiku: *a giggle sounded down the hallway as the latecomer came through the door, eagerly scribbling into a book without even noticing the people around her* Man! I have so many great things to write about here! My editor will lov- Oh. *she looks up and sees the group, glancing around* um... Hello? I'm Chiku... It's nice to meet you...? 23:15:08 Trevor: Tch... You're all So fucking dumb. 23:15:24 Nobu: Madames and sirs, I'm Yoshida Nobu, a boyish name, I know. I guess that's my luck of the draw. Anyhow, as the super high school level maid I hope we can all be very good friends *She smiles with wide bulging eyes* 23:15:44 Trevor: ... You being the dumbest. ''-After this, the students split off into two groups to explore the school-''